A New Adventure
by cmahorror
Summary: Scrubs in Berkeley - what happens to Patrick and Robin after they leave Port Charles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Knock knock." Noah opened up the office door and smiled at Robin. "How is my favorite chief of staff doing today?"

Robin looked up from her computer and laughed at her father-in-law. "Great but don't let your son hear you say that."

"Why not – he already knows it's true." Noah sat down in the chair in front of Robin's desk. "Besides, he happens to agree with me."

"You two agreeing on something – that's scary." Robin smirked at him. "So what bring you in today?"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary." Robin looked at him in surprise. "One year ago today you and my son started working here as Co-Chiefs of Staff." Noah fidgeted in his seat a little bit. "You didn't forget – did you?"

"How could I forget? It's only two days after my wedding anniversary. Thank you again for watching Emma this weekend." Noah had taken Emma to Disneyland so that Robin and Patrick could enjoy the weekend together.

"My pleasure, especially since I couldn't be there for the wedding." Patrick and Robin's last wedding had happened so fast that he had not been able to get to Port Charles to witness it.

Robin cringed. "I'm sorry about that…"

"It's okay – I get you guys all the time now and I could not be happier about it." Noah looked around the office. "Where is my son by the way?"

"He is in surgery with Matt." One of the first things Robin and Patrick had done after they arrived in Berkeley was get Matt released from prison and begin working on getting his medical license reinstated. It had taken almost a year but now Matt was licensed and back to work with his brother and father. Today was Matt's first surgery in over five years and Patrick, as chief of staff, was there to supervise.

"That's right – I offered to be in there but they felt there wouldn't be enough room in there for three Drake egos." Noah and his sons were becoming closer every day. "How are the boys doing?"

Robin shook her head as she started to stand up. Noah jumped up from his chair and took her hand. "Which boys are you talking about – yours or ours?"

Robin rubbed her swollen belly as she finished standing up. Although she loved being pregnant the fact was that her two sons were already stretching her belly to its limits and she still had three months to go.

"Well, my boys are in the OR while yours are right here." Noah was thrilled to get to be a part of this pregnancy. He had missed most of Robin's pregnancy with Emma, Emma's birth and a lot of time with Emma after she was born and no intentions of making the same mistake with his grandsons. "So, how are you doing? Do you need anything? Have you eaten lunch?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "I swear the hovering thing is hereditary." She took Noah's arm as he led her toward her office door. "Lunch would be wonderful and we are all doing great. Dr. Block said that the babies are the size he wants them to be and he sees no need to worry."

"That is great." He led her down the hall towards the cafeteria. "Is your mom going to be able to come out here before the babies come?"

"She hopes so." Robin had just talked to her mother the night before. "Dad and her are working a case and it is taking longer than she thought it would but Mac already has two months blocked out on his calendar. His plan is to be here for the c-section so I am supposed to tell him the date as soon as it is scheduled."

"Of course he does – how much has he bought for them already?" Mac loved his girls but had been thrilled to discover he was finally getting some boys to play with – even if they were 3,000 miles away.

"Well, Felicia finally reined him in a little bit but we already have at least two of every piece of sports equipment possible. Thank goodness we have a large basement." Robin had found the perfect house for the family less than a week after they arrived in California. Two stories with four bedrooms, two baths, a pool and a huge backyard, it was perfect for the rapidly growing family.

"That's good but tell him I get to buy them their first race tracks." Noah held the tray as Robin and him picked out their lunches. They reached the cashier and Noah quickly pulled out his debit card. "My treat."

She thought about arguing but realized it was pointless. "Thank you." Robin walked with him to a table and they sat down to eat. "You may have to fight my husband to buy them their first race tracks – Patrick sees this as the perfect opportunity to turn the den into a man cave."

"I'm sure you will keep him in line – you always do." Noah opened up the milk carton and handed it to his daughter-in-law. "Now drink up – it's good for you and the boys."

Robin took a long drink of her milk. "See – hovering."

"We hover because we love you."

"And I love you." Robin took another drink of milk before starting in on her salad. "Now, how did the Simpson surgery go this morning?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Seth Walker threw open Robin's office door and stormed in. "We need to talk."

Robin closed the file she had been studying and glared at the man. "It is polite to knock before entering someone's office." She waited until he was standing before her before she continued. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can explain why my research project was denied." He glared at Robin. "I know that you convinced the board to deny my funding."

"The board asked for my opinion and I gave it to them." Robin personally felt that the project was a waste of hospital resources. "We only have a limited amount of funds available to use and there were other projects that the board felt were more deserving of the money."

Seth scoffed at her. "Including the one looking into alternative treatments for AIDS patients?"

His reaction was exactly what Robin had been afraid of when the board released their list of projects being funded a few weeks ago. "There were several other projects funded this year, including one looking at the connection between different degenerative brain disorders."

"And isn't it convenient that you and your husband both specialize in neurology." He glared at her and Robin had enough.

"Be very careful Dr. Walker, you are bordering on insubordination." Robin stood up and stared him straight in the eyes. "I know you are still mad about being passed over for chief of staff and I am sure that your project not being funded only added insult to injury but that is no excuse for your behavior."

"The only reason you have this job is because of Noah Drake." He wasn't about to back down now. "You are not even close to being qualified for this job."

Robin shook her head. "Let me ask you – have you ever been Chief of Staff at any hospital you have worked at?" He kept quiet. "That's what I thought – I am more than qualified and the board at General Hospital gave this hospital a glowing recommendation."

Seth gave her a sly smile. "After they asked you to step down – something about your involvement with a murder investigation and your husband's mistress?"

"I see you've been doing your homework." Robin was more than happy to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off the man's face. "Then you know that the moment I was cleared of any involvement they asked me to return to the position and I turned them down."

His grin slowly began to disappear. "I may have heard something about that."

"Yes, I thought so." Robin sat back down in her chair. "I think it would be best if you leave before you say anything else. Please file your objection with the board."

Seth knew he had lost the fight so he headed to the office door. He had just put his hand on the doorknob when he turned back to Robin. "I'm curious – what will happen when you and Dr. Drake go on maternity leave? I can't imagine the board will let us go without our dedicated leaders for two months."

"You're right – the board decided to have Noah Drake take over as interim co-chief while I am on my maternity leave." Robin opened back up the file she had been working on. "Patrick will be working from home for a few days and then he will return to the hospital to work. I will also be working from home on some grant proposals as well the budget for the next fiscal year." She winked at the man. "Don't worry Seth, we have it covered."

"Of course you do." Seth opened up the door. "Have a good day Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

Robin began studying her file as he left the office. "You too Dr. Walker."

"So that jackass was in here again?" Patrick sat down at his desk and reviewed his notes from Matt's surgery. "When is he going to understand that being Chief of Staff doesn't come with power – that we answer to the board of directors?"

Robin scooted her chair over so she was sitting next to her husband. The couple was not only sharing a job, they were sharing an office too. "He's just mad because the board decided to not fund his project." She looked at his notes. "How did the surgery go?"

"Perfect – Matt was definitely at the top of his game." Patrick was very proud of his little brother. Today had proven that Matt's surgical skills were just as impressive as they had been before his incarceration. "Our hospital is going to be a force to be reckoned with."

"And Obrecht can choke on it." Robin giggled. "I still remember her saying if I could find something better I should just take it. Little did she know…"

"Obrecht's loss is most definitely our gain." Patrick reached over and gently began to rub Robin's belly. "We have a beautiful daughter who loves being out here, two baby boys on the way, a good relationship with my father and brother, a house with a huge backyard…"

Robin put her hand on top of his. "A dog digging up that backyard." Emma had fallen in love with a gold and white lab-spaniel mix from the local pound less than a month after they moved to California and they had happily added the dog, who Emma named Olaf, to the family. Unfortunately, Olaf loved to dig and nothing Patrick had done had cured him of the desire.

"I think I have a solution for that."

Robin glared at him. "I already told you – you are not going out and peeing in the yard. It wouldn't work anyway since I am the alpha in the house and you know it."

Patrick kissed her cheek. "Not only do I know it – I love it but that is not what I was talking about. Dr. Miles suggested I create an area for Olaf to dig in and put bones and treats in it."

"How do you do that?" Robin was half-listening as she picked up Patrick's notes and began studying them. "Is Matt needing any help with a follow-up drug protocol?"

"No, Dr. Reynolds is helping him with that." Patrick took the notebook from her hand and set it down on the desk. "As for Olaf – I was told to get a cheap plastic pool, some topsoil and then the treats."

"The far corner of the back yard would be a perfect place for that." Robin finally caught what he had said. "Dr. Reynolds is helping him?"

Lori Reynolds was a new staff researcher. The woman was brilliant, beautiful and single. Patrick saw the gleam in Robin's eyes. "Robin, no matchmaking."

"I wouldn't dare but if they do spend some time together and they happen to hit it off, would that be a bad thing?" Robin knew that Matt worried that no woman would want to be with him because of his criminal record.

Patrick pulled Robin from her chair and onto his lap. "I know you have been trying to help him get past his fears, but he needs to do it for himself."

"I know I just, I understand being afraid that something in your past will keep you from having the future you want." Robin leaned her head on his shoulder. "I always thought that my HIV status would drive away any man within a 500 mile radius but you proved me wrong."

"I am not just any man or haven't you learned that by now." Patrick rubbed her back as he spoke softly to her. "I know how lucky I am to have found you. You have given everything I never knew I wanted and I will forever be grateful for that day that you came barging into my OR."

Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Your OR?"

"You know what I mean." Patrick hugged her close. "There is someone out there for Matt who will love him and want to be with him but they need to find each on their own. No meddling Robin."

"I promise – no meddling." Robin's stomach grumbled. "I think our boys are hungry."

Patrick helped her stand up and took her hand. "I'm thinking a fudge mocha ice cream bar."

"I'm thinking two."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Two?"

"One for each boy." Robin bit her lip and smiled at him. "You wouldn't want to be accused of depriving your sons, would you?"

Patrick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. "The things I do for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Patrick reached over to Robin's side of the bed to pull his wife closer to him but all he got was a handful of sheets. "Robin?"

He listened close and heard a sound coming from their bathroom. It took him only seconds to realize what that sound was and he jumped out of bed and ran to her. He opened the door and knelt down next to her. "Robin – why didn't you wake me?"

Robin sat with her arms on the toilet and her head, eyes shut, lying on one of them. "I didn't want to worry you." She attempted to open her eyes but instantly shut them again.

"How long have you been in here?" Patrick got up as he spoke and ran a wash cloth under some cold water.

"Only about 20 minutes." Robin was certain that there was nothing left in her stomach.

"Any other symptoms?"

She laughed. "Don't go all doctor on me. I probably just ate something that disagreed with me."

"Then why won't you open your eyes?" Patrick joined her back on the floor. When she didn't answer he shook his head. "That's what I thought – headache?"

Robin started crying. "Yes, a bad one."

"Oh Robin." Patrick gathered her in his arms and carried her back to their bed. He put the cold wash cloth on her forehead. "Does that feel any better?"

"A little bit." Robin hated to admit how much her head was pounding. "I'm sure if I just lie down…"

"I'm calling Dr. Block and you are not arguing with me." Patrick already had his phone in his hand and was dialing the number. He was a little disappointed when she didn't even attempt to argue with him – a sure sign that she felt terrible. He talked to the doctor and then called his dad. "Alright, we'll see you in a few minutes."

Patrick went to the closet and got changed before picking out a pair of sweats and one of his old t-shirts for Robin. "Come on sunshine – let's get you dressed and to the ER."

"Emma…"

"My dad is on his way over and he will get Emma to school while I take you to meet up with the doctor." Moving quickly, he helped Robin out of her pajamas and into the sweats and shirt. "Let's go."

* * *

"Pulse is 150, BP is 160/100, lung sounds are clear and respirations are 16." The nurse quickly rattled off the information to Dr. Block as he entered the room.

"Thank you." Dr. Block smiled at Robin as he began his exam. "Been overdoing it chief?"

Keith Block had been one of the first doctors the couple had met when they started at the hospital and he had become one of their biggest supporters. The single older gentleman was almost ready to retire but agreed to stay on staff until Robin had the babies, as a favor to his old friend Noah. Noah and Keith had gone to medical school together and Keith had been the doctor who had originally brought Noah to the hospital. The two men also had something in common besides medicine – both men were recovering alcoholics. Keith was now celebrating his 10th year of sobriety and would do anything he could to stay sober and helped Noah do the same. They attended meetings together, were each other's shoulders to lean on after a rough day and were sober companions as well as friends.

"What do you think Keith?" Patrick was holding Robin's hand and trying not to sound panicked.

"I want to…" Keith stopped speaking when he saw Robin suddenly stiffen up. Moments later, she began convulsing wildly. "Nurse get in here now!"

Patrick attempted to hold Robin's body in place so she didn't roll off the bed while Keith began shouting at the nurse when she came in the room. "Get me a magnesium drip in here ASAP!"

It felt like an eternity to Patrick but it was only a little less than a minute later that Robin's seizure subsided and she stopped convulsing. Exhausted from the seizure, she slept as the nurse brought in the IV bag and hooked up the magnesium to Robin's IV. Patrick kissed her hand before turning to Keith. "Is it eclampsia?"

"I have to wait for the results from the urine and blood tests but I'm almost positive that is what we are dealing with. I was just going to keep her overnight for monitoring when I thought it was just preeclampsia but with that seizure, I want to keep her here until the babies are born." Keith began making notes on Robin's chart. "She is currently at 27 weeks, if we can make it to 37 weeks than the boys will be fully developed."

"10 weeks in the hospital – she is not going to be happy about that." Patrick took a deep breath. "But I also know she will do whatever it takes to ensure that the boys are healthy. I will call her uncle and her parents so they can come to California and help out."

Keith looked at Patrick. "I know Noah will be thrilled to help out as well."

"He is actually at home right now getting Emma off to school." Patrick's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God, what if this had happened at home in front of her?"

"But it didn't – you realized that something was wrong and immediately brought her in." He put a reassuring hand on Patrick's shoulder. "You did the right thing and now Robin and the boys are going to be fine."

"She'll want to know if she can at least do some paperwork on the grant proposals and the budget." Patrick knew his wife well enough to know that bed rest was going to be hard on her – if she could still at least do paperwork it might ease the frustration a little bit.

Keith understood. "She can do a little paperwork but not too much. We will be monitoring her closely – if I see any sign that working on the budget is causing her problems, I will come down here and personally rip that laptop from her hands."

"Understood." Patrick watched Robin sleeping for a minute before standing up and heading to the door. "I'm going to make a few calls and let everyone know what is going on." He stuck out his hand. "Thank you Keith."

Keith took the hand and shook it. "No thanks are necessary. Noah is the brother I never had so you two are family and I take care of my family." He patted the young doctor on the shoulder. "Go make your calls and I will stay with her."

Patrick took one last look at Robin and then went into the hall to start making calls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ha – got the funny bone." Robin gloated as she put the bone in her pile. "Too bad your steady hands couldn't fix that broken heart."

"You bumped the table." Patrick pouted as he stared at his pile and noted how many fewer pieces were in it. He was coming up with different ways of distracting Robin from the reality of bed rest and Operation was just another tactic – one that he was not enjoying at the moment.

"Daddy is sore loser." She patted her belly, careful to avoid the fetal monitor attached to her belly. It had been three weeks since she was admitted to the hospital and the three of them were doing well. There had been no more seizures and her blood pressure, while still elevated, was nowhere near as high as it had been when Patrick had brought her in. "Stop pouting."

"I don't pout." Patrick began picking up the pieces of the game. "And you need to rest before Emma and Mac get here."

It was Robin's turn to pout. "All I do is rest."

"That is not true." He moved the tray table out of the way and sat down next to her. "We have finalized the budget for the next fiscal year and you finished the grant proposal for the new CT scanner." A lot of the hospital equipment was out of date and Robin had spent the better part of the past year applying for and getting grants to update it.

"I know but…"

"Not only that but you are still helping Emma with her homework and her merit badge for First Aid." He tickled her ribs. "It was so nice of you to let her practice her bandaging skills."

"I guess." She sighed. "I just, I just wanted this pregnancy to be normal and simple and for you to get to enjoy every moment of it this time."

Patrick hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Robin, we are many things but we have never been normal or simple."

"But with Emma…"

"With Emma you were doing what you thought I wanted." He began to slowly rock her back and forth in a soothing motion. "I had made it clear that I never intended to be a father and you had every reason to doubt that I had changed my mind. I may have missed a few things but I was there for a majority of it and I wouldn't change any of it or us for the world."

Robin wiped the tears that had started forming from her eyes. "You picked the perfect time to be wonderful."

"I do my best." He got up from the bed. "Now you are going to take a nap while I go to the board meeting." He kissed her and then leaned down and kissed her belly. "You two behave for mommy."

Almost immediately a little foot kicked Robin in the stomach. "These are so much your sons – they don't listen any better than you do."

He reached over and rubbed her belly. "Not nice guys – you should have learned by now that if mommy isn't happy, no one is happy."

After a minute the kicking stopped. "He's calming down – you have the magic touch." Robin placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. "Thanks daddy."

"You are welcome." Patrick kissed her one last time. "See you in a little bit and get so some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Robin shut her eyes and was already drifting off to sleep before Patrick left the room.

* * *

Noah rolled his eyes for the tenth time since the meeting had began. Dr. Walker had been going nonstop for the past twenty minutes about the board's refusal to reverse their funding decisions. "Furthermore, if you are going to be so enamored by the great doctors Scorpio and Drake, I am not sure this is a place I feel comfortable working at."

"Are you tendering your resignation?" Martin Graves was the president of the board and getting tired of Seth's antics. The man was brilliant but he needed to accept that he was not in charge of the hospital.

Patrick managed not to snicker at the question. "Yes Dr. Walker, are you resigning your position?"

Seth glared at Patrick. "And give you and your wife the satisfaction of driving me out of my hospital – never."

"I will remind you that you are speaking to your direct supervisor Dr. Walker." Martin was extremely grateful for the additional funding and equipment the two doctors had secured for the hospital. Both of them had proven to be great assets to the hospital. "If you cannot show some respect then maybe you should look for another place of employment."

Seth was incredulous. "You are taking their side over me?"

"Yes." Martin looked at his fellow board members who all nodded their heads in agreement. They had discussed Seth's request for an emergency board meeting and agreed that, if the man would not back down, it was time to end his relationship with the hospital. "I'm sure we can come up with a severance package that would be appropriate for your years of service and we will be more than happy to give you some neutral references but I think that it is in the hospital's and your best interests to part ways at this time."

Seth stared at the men in shock. "You're firing me?"

Martin nodded his head. "We feel that it would be best if you clean out your office as soon as possible."

"Fine, but this is not even close to over." Seth turned to Patrick. "Do you hear me Drake? I'm not done with you or your wife yet."

Patrick had had enough. "You are being asked to leave by the board – this has nothing to do with me or Dr. Scorpio-Drake. If you have any problems with this, take it up with them."

"I don't buy that for one second." Seth stared down at the board and moved to the door. "You haven't heard the last of me."

He had no sooner left the board room before Martin picked up his phone. "Have security meet Dr. Walker at his office and escort him out of the hospital. I also want a guard sent to watch over Robin Scorpio-Drake's room until he is escorted from the building."

"You don't think he would go after Robin, do you?" Patrick did not like the man but he didn't think he was dangerous.

"He is upset and I don't want to take any chances." Martin smiled at the young doctor. "I'm sure I am overreacting but why don't you go check on Robin – we are done here."

Patrick didn't need to be told twice – he ran out of the room and straight to his wife's room. Noah turned to Martin. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Martin shook his head. "No, I just want to play it safe."

"If my family is in danger from this man I need to know." Noah didn't like the look in Martin's eyes.

"Noah, trust me – I have it all under control. All you have to worry about is welcoming your grandsons into this world." Martin stood up. "Meeting adjourned."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And then Mr. Elliot said that I could read for extra credit since I have already read the book and passed the test on it." Emma was going through her day at school while playing cards with Robin and Mac.

"That's great baby – what book were you thinking of reading next?" Robin dealt out the next hand. "How many cards do you want Uncle Mac?"

Mac looked at his cards and picked two out. He set them down on the table and smiled at his great-niece. "I'll take two."

Emma studied her great-uncle and then smirked. "I'll take one mommy and the Percy Jackson books."

Robin threw her cards down and leaned against Patrick. He had come over straight from the board meeting and was watching while Mac and Robin taught Emma poker. "I'm out." She dealt the cards to Mac and Emma and watched the two of them play out the hand.

Emma picked up a couple of chips and threw them on the napkin in the center of the bed. "I'll raise you two."

Mac smiled. "I'm all in." He tossed the chips onto the napkin and winked at the little girl. "Your move."

Robin watched her daughter as the little girl's dark brown eyes flicked from her cards to the pile of potato chips on the bed. After a moment Emma threw in her chips. "I call."

"Read them and weep little girl," Mac set his cards down with a flourish, "full house – 3s over 2s."

Emma's smile turned to a frown and she sighed heavily. "Oh Uncle Mac, I am getting so good at this." A wicked grin filled her face. "Four of a kind!"

Robin and Patrick laughed as Emma laid down four 7's with an Ace kicker. "Great job baby girl!" One of the monitors began beeping. "Calm down there boys."

"Mommy?" Emma turned to her parents. "Are you okay?"

Patrick helped Robin rub her belly as she breathed deep. The beeping sound stopped. "Yes, your brothers just got excited about the way you completely took down your uncle." She held out her arms. "Come here."

Emma climbed up next to her parents, hugged her mom close and rubbed Robin's belly. "Be nice to mommy or you'll have me to deal with when you get out."

Noah popped his head in the door. "Hey guys – can I borrow Mac for a moment?"

Mac stood up. "Please do – I am out of chips. Your granddaughter is quite the card shark." He leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. "That is the most I have ever enjoyed losing."

Emma picked up one of the chips from her winnings. "How much longer until we have to go home?"

"I thought I would order in pizza and we could eat dinner with mommy tonight." Patrick winked at his daughter. "Pepperoni with extra cheese?"

Emma's face lit up. "Can we get breadsticks?"

"Of course we can." Robin wrinkled up her nose. "Just as long as we get marinara and garlic butter sauce to dip them in."

"Garlic butter – yuck." Emma stuck out her tongue as she giggled.

Mac took one last look at the happy family before following Noah out into the hall. "What can I do for you Noah?"

"When are Robert and Anna coming out?" Noah spoke softly but there was an urgency to his voice Mac didn't like.

Mac stared at Patrick's father. "In a couple of weeks – why?"

"Do you think that they could look into someone for me? Someone who might want to," Noah looked back at Robin's door, "cause problems for our kids?"

Mac grabbed Noah's arm and dragged him down the hall to the waiting room. "What the hell is going on Noah?"

They sat down on a couch. "There is a doctor by the name of Seth Walker who was just fired from the hospital."

"Did Patrick fire him?" As Chief of Staff, it would be well within his powers.

"No, the board did but he blames Patrick and Robin for it. He thinks that Robin stopped him from getting his project funded and that Patrick told the board to fire him." Noah had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

Mac was incredulous. "They wouldn't do that."

"I know but he told Patrick that this wasn't over and the chairman of the board seemed concerned enough to send a guard to watch over Robin's room." Noah pointed down the hall and they saw a uniformed officer standing a few doors down from the room where Robin, Patrick and Emma were watching TV. "I don't like this Mac."

Mac shook his head. "She just wants to live a normal life with Patrick and their children Noah."

"I know which is why I don't want to take any chances." Noah looked back at Mac. "So will you do it?"

Mac was shutting his phone. "It's already done." He stood up. "Let's go – I can't wait to see you play cards against your granddaughter."

Noah relaxed for the first time since the meeting. "She's that good?"

Mac scoffed. "Of course she is – she's a Scorpio."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mac popped his head into Robin's room and immediately went into overprotective mode. "I thought you were only supposed to be doing light work?"

Robin looked at Matt and laughed as she put down the x-ray she had been studying. "I was just reviewing the scans from Matt's first surgery at our hospital. Not work, just admiring my brother-in-law's brilliance."

Matt took the x-ray from her hand and stood up. "I really need to get going anyhow – I have a consult with Lori, I mean Dr. Reynolds in a few minutes."

Robin winked at her brother-in-law. "Say hi to her for me."

Laughing, he gave Robin a kiss on the cheek. "I will. I'll see you later sis." He straightened up and shook Mac's hand. "Commissioner Scorpio."

"Matt…" Mac was about to say something but Matt darted out the door before he could. "Is he ever going to feel comfortable around me again?"

"Mac, it's hard for him. He wants to put his time in prison behind him and you were the police commissioner when he was arrested." Robin knew that Mac had hated sending Matt to prison for killing Lisa – Matt had saved Robin's life. "Give him time."

"I have always liked him – even after everything came out." Mac sat down next to Robin. "Just let him know that I wouldn't mind going to a game or a race with him, Noah and Patrick some time."

"I will." Robin shifted in the bed. "I think your nephews are excited that you are here."

Mac laughed and put his hand on her belly. "Hey guys – settle down in there."

"I think I know of something that would settle them down."

Mac's attention was focused on the twins so he didn't hear the accusing tone in his niece's voice. "What?"

"Tell me why there is a guard posted outside my room." Robin had first noticed the man the other day.

Mac looked at Robin. The hospital had removed the guard as soon as Dr. Walker was safely out of the building but Robert and Anna had hired another one to take his place. "I don't know what you are talking about sweetheart."

"The guy in scrubs who passes my room at regular intervals all day long." Robin fixed him with a serious glare. "Please don't insult me. What is going on Mac? Did Jerry escape from Steinmauer?"

"No, God no." Mac sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "The reason for the guard is that Dr. Walker was fired the other day."

"Patrick fired him?" Robin couldn't believe that he had made a decision like that without discussing it with her.

"No, the board asked him to leave but he made some comments before he left regarding you and Patrick that concerned Noah." Mac was trying to be as calm as possible. "Noah said something to me and I said something to your parents so…

Robin interrupted him. "…so they put a guard on me to be on the safe side."

"We just want to protect you and your family." Mac took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "You deserve to live in peace and we will do anything we can to make sure that happens."

"And I appreciate that but I think you all may be overreacting just a little bit." Robin held up her hand and held her finger and thumb apart about an inch to illustrate her point. "Listen, I have survived explosions, gunshot wounds, multiple kidnappings and Carly – I hardly think that a 60-yr old research doctor is that great a threat."

"But he made threats…"

"He was upset that he got fired and wanted someone to blame. I'm sure he was fine once he calmed down." Robin really felt that her family was blowing this way out of proportion. "So can we get rid of the guard?"

Mac considered what she said before giving his answer. "No – I am not going to apologize for wanting to keep you safe. Your parents are investigating the doctor and, if it comes back clean, then we will consider removing the guard. Until then, get used to it."

Robin flopped back on the bed and pouted. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Mac couldn't help but remember her doing the same thing when she got in trouble as a teenager. "No, but you have three children who need you so let us make sure that you are protected." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Let us be your parents."

Tears filled Robin's eyes as a mood swing hit her. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult."

Mac instantly climbed on the bed and held her close. "Oh Robin, you are not being difficult."

"Yes I am." The tears kept coming. "I just want to be at home so bad."

"And you will be – soon." Mac rubbed her back as he spoke softly to her. "You will have the babies and then you will be able to go home and enjoy raising the boys and Emma with Patrick. I will come out to visit a lot."

"A lot, huh?" Robin smiled through her tears.

"Of course – someone needs to be standing by Patrick's side when Emma has her first date. I still have my gun you know."

Robin finally began laughing at the thought of Patrick and Mac intimidating some poor teenage boy. "She'll never get another date again."

"That's the point." Patrick had just heard the last part of the conversation. "And I think it's a great idea." He noticed Robin's tear-stained face and ran to her side. "Robin?"

Mac slid off the bed and let Patrick take over holding her. "She figured out about the guard."

"I promise it is just temporary." Patrick held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Okay?"

Robin nodded her head and closed her eyes – she was exhausted from crying. "I love you both so much."

Mac smiled as Patrick helped his niece settle back into bed. "And we love you. Now why don't you get some rest while I go and get Emma from school?"

Patrick nodded at Mac as he gently ran his hands through her hair. "That would be great Mac – thank you."

"I'll see you in a little bit sweetheart." He heard Robin murmur something he assumed was goodbye before she fell asleep. He winked at Patrick. "Take care of her."

"I will." Patrick relaxed as Robin's chest settled into an up and down rhythm. He watched Mac leave the room and then went back to stroking her hair. "I always will."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How's my favorite daughter?" Robert waltzed into Robin's hospital room with a smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

"Not much of a contest considering I am your only daughter." Robin rubbed her seven and a half months pregnant belly. "About time you got here."

"Sorry luv, I had something to take care but I am here now. How are my grandsons doing?" Robert couldn't help but notice how happy she looked even though she was sitting in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. "Not giving you any trouble are they?"

Robin laughed. "They're half Scorpio, half Drake – what do you think?" She looked at the door. "Is mom with you?"

"Yes, in fact she should be walking through that door right about…" Anna came flying through the door, staring daggers at her ex-husband.

"You toad." Anna walked over to her daughter's bed and hugged her close. "How are you doing luv?"

"I'm fine but you look like you want to kill dad." Robin shook her head. "What did he do now?"

Robert became indignant. "Why do you assume I did something wrong?"

"Because our daughter is very smart and intuitive – just like me." Anna kissed Robin's cheek. "And to answer your question, your father kicked me out of the elevator before it took off so he could get up to you first."

"You mean that wasn't Patrick in the lobby?" He tried to sound genuinely surprised but neither woman bought it. "Sorry about that."

"Sure you are." Anna sat down and placed her hand on Robin's stomach. "My, they are quite active today."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Yes they are. Uncle Mac swears that I have two soccer players in there but Patrick thinks that they are going to be place kickers for the Bills."

"Maybe I can teach them karate." Anna laughed as she felt another little kick. "Their sister is quite good already."

"This is true." Robin eyed the bag in her father's hand. "So, did you bring me a gift?"

"No, your cousin Maxie sent this to you." Robert handed the bag to Robin. "She said that she wanted to give the boys their first cool outfits – whatever that means."

Robin shook her head and opened up the bag to find two sets of baby clothes. Both were baby blue oxford shirts with a pinstrip vest, matching pants, and ties. "Oh Patrick is going to love these."

"I'm going to love what?" Patrick was finally done with his shift and ready to spend some time with his wife. He smiled at his in-laws. "Nice to see you two finally made it."

Anna stood up and hugged him. "We got here as soon as we could."

"Yeah Drake, give us a break." Robert knew that Patrick would understand their delay in getting out to California in a few minutes.

"I always do." Patrick sat down on the bed and looked at the clothes on the bed. "Let me guess – Maxie?"

"Who else?" Robin gave him a kiss hello and then began folding up the clothes. "How was your day?"

"Good – everything is running like clockwork." He put his arm around Robin. "How are our boys doing?"

"Running up a storm." She settled into Patrick's arms and then smiled at her parents. "Now what do you have to tell me?"

"You really should have been a spy – you can always tell when I am hiding something." Robert gave her a sly grin.

"Dad…"

"Fine – we did a little investigating on that Dr. Walker. Does the name Henri DuPris mean anything to you?" Robert watched Robin's reaction carefully.

"Henri?" Robin was surprised – she hadn't heard that name in years. "What does he have to with this?"

Anna sat down next to Robert and took over. "Robin, what was your relationship with Henri?"

"We went to medical school together in Paris. He asked me out a few times but I told him no. It was right after Jason and I was still too raw to even consider dating anyone." Robin reached up and pulled Patrick's arm around her. "Plus he was…" Robin hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"He was what Robin?" Anna gently pushed her daughter.

"He was just a little off. I mean most doctors have a little bit of a God complex but Henri really took it another level. He absolutely could not understand my rejection of him and it only got worse when I got the internship with LeGrasse."

"Worse how?" Patrick had never really questioned Robin about her time in Paris.

"He had applied for it too and when I got it instead of him, he accused me of sleeping with LeGrasse. He threatened the school, me, LeGrasse, no one was spared from his accusations. Eventually, the medical review board deemed him too unstable to work with patients and suspended his license to practice until he got a clean bill of health from a psychiatrist of their choice." Robin kept rubbing Patrick's arm as she spoke – it comforted her to know he was there with her. "He refused, left town and I never saw him again."

Patrick looked at Anna. "What does this have to do with Dr. Walker?"

"Because Dr. Walker's sister moved to France years ago after she married a Count she had met on a trip." Anna saw a look of surprise cross Robin's face as she made the connection.

"Oh my God, he's Henri's uncle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my God, he's Henri's uncle."

Robert nodded his head. "Yes, he is."

"That explains the hostility he had towards us." Patrick began rubbing Robin's lower back. "He blamed Robin for this Henri's breakdown."

"I think there may be more to it than that." Robert leaned back in his chair. "Noah said something about his research project not being funded and blaming you for that?"

"Because of my background, the board asked me to review all the proposals and make recommendations but they were under no obligation to take them." Robin shifted a little in the bed. "Babe, could you…"

She didn't even finish the sentence and Patrick was already moving his hand a little lower down her back and began massaging. "That better?"

"So much – thank you." Robin sighed. "Any way, I felt like Seth's proposal wasn't one that we should be funding and told the board that."

"Did this Dr. Walker know that you were reviewing his proposal?" Anna went into interrogation mode.

"Not that I am aware of. I took them home and sent e-mails with my recommendations – no comments on the actual proposals." Robin had been careful to be impartial while reviewing the proposals.

"What was his proposal – do you remember?" Robert leaned over in his chair as he questioned his little girl.

"It was a new drug." Robin leaned back into her husband. "I had some ethical concerns about it."

"Why?" Anna knew her daughter well enough to know that any concerns she might have would be valid.

"It was a drug that was supposed to help decrease swelling in spinal cord injuries but I had some concerns about the trials he was proposing. They were rushing everything, specifically the human testing. In addition, the drug components themselves were troubling – some of the chemical compounds were extremely unstable and could cause the exact opposite effect."

"What do you mean?" Robert was a little familiar with medicine thanks to his time at the Medical Rescue Agency but his daughter was going to have to explain to him exactly what she meant.

"I mean that, in the wrong hands, this drug could cause possibly permanent spinal damage – especially since the drug was to be injected directly into the spine." Robin shook her head. "If the pharmacists made even the slightest error, the solution would cause the nerves in the spinal cord to swell even more, leading to temporary paralysis. I felt that it was a liability to the hospital and advised against it."

"Plus there could be other non-altruistic uses for it." Robert looked at Anna. "I can think of several of our enemies who would love to get rid of your spin kick."

Patrick rubbed Robin's shoulders. "You definitely made the right call. So where is Walker now?"

Robert ran his hands through his hair. "We don't know. We tracked him down to Spain but we lost his trail there."

"So he is out of the country and no longer a threat to me." Robin relaxed at the news.

"But there is no guarantee that he didn't sneak back into the country Robin." Patrick wasn't ready to get rid of the guard quite yet.

"I agree with my son-in-law. Until we know exactly where this Dr. Walker is, we don't take any chances with you or the children." Robert appreciated having Patrick's support on this.

Robin looked to her mother for help but Anna quickly backed up her father and Patrick. "I'm sorry Robin but you need to be protected."

"Fine." She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I hate this."

"Hate what?" Patrick could feel the mood swing coming and pulled her just a little bit closer. "It's okay, you can tell us."

"I have no control over anything right now." Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I can't go anywhere or do anything, I am constantly being watched and monitored and all I want to do is go home with our children and live a normal life. We were supposed to have a ordinary life now."

Patrick turned so that Robin's head was in his chest and he rubbed her back. "Robin, how could we ever just have an ordinary life when you are an extraordinary woman."

Robin looked up at him and he gently wiped away her tears. "Robin, normal is a relative term. Our normal is other people's crazy. Just concentrate on all that is right with our lives – we have a beautiful daughter, two handsome sons on the way, a home we love, jobs we love and family who will drop everything to be here with us. It may not be normal but it is pretty damn great."

Robert and Anna watched in amazement as Patrick talked Robin down from her outburst. This was the reason why they were a perfect match – they knew exactly the right thing to say to talk the other down from the ledge. "Patrick's right – you are an extraordinary woman and you deserve the best life possible. Besides, you're a Scorpio – we don't do normal."

Robin let out a small laugh and smiled at her parents. "No, I guess we don't." Leaning her head back, she reached up and pulled Patrick down into a sweet kiss. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Patrick turned back to his in-laws. "So, when are you taking Emma to LegoLand?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dr. Block was reviewing Robin's chart as he entered her room. "Alright doctors, ready to have some babies?"

"Sounds good to me." Robin was getting prepped for surgery and the anesthesiologist had just finished setting up the spinal block. She was now at 37 weeks and her blood pressure had begun rising again. Since the twins organs were fully formed, Dr. Block had recommended that they go ahead and do the c-section. "I am ready to get out of this bed."

"Well you still have a few more days before you can leave the hospital but I can get you a little closer to finally getting out of here." Dr. Block walked over to his favorite patient and smiled. "We have reached the end of the road and you are doing great. Another hour and your sons will be here."

Patrick sighed. "Thank God."

"I am going to make sure everything is set up in the OR and I will see you guys in just a few minutes." Dr. Block left the room and ran into Noah in the hallway. "Ready Grandpa?"

"More than ready." Noah pulled Keith aside. "Did you get her full medical history?"

"Noah, you know I can't prevent her from developing DIC." Keith understood Noah's fears. "Or having an issue with post-partum depression again. I know that Robin and Patrick have already discussed their fears with the staff psychologist and we will be monitoring her closely so that we can face it head on if she slips into PPD again."

"I wasn't there Keith." Noah hated that he had let his oldest child down. "My son almost lost the love of his life and I wasn't there for him."

They had discussed this before but Keith allowed Noah to vent once more. "Noah, you weren't out on a bender – you were working with Doctors Without Borders."

"I was running." Noah sat down in a chair. "I had once again proven that I wasn't ever worthy of Mattie and was embarrassed about Matt. I should have stayed and made things right, been there at Patrick's wedding and Emma's birth. Instead of facing what I had done, I turned tail and ran."

"But you have made your amends." Keith sat down next to his old friend and tried to reassure him. "You have helped Matt rebuild his career and built a great relationship with him. You and Patrick are closer than ever and Robin has always adored you." He smiled at Noah. "And what about that beautiful granddaughter of yours? Emma thinks you hung the moon. You may not have been there for her birth but you have been here for her since the day that plane landed in California and she loves you."

"That little girl is amazing." Noah loved Emma more than anything.

"And I have no doubt that you will be there helping with the boys in a way you couldn't with Emma."

"Of course." Noah had already volunteered to help out with the twins, feedings and diaper changes once Robin and the boys were released. He was also going to help with giving the boys their Retrovir medication during the six weeks following their birth. Retrovir was a HIV medicine that would protect the babies from infection with any HIV that passed from mother to child during childbirth.

"Then just concentrate on that and I will make sure that Robin has the best medical care possible." Keith stood up and smiled at Noah. "Which includes making sure everything is ready to go in the OR. Smile Noah, in less than an hour you will be meeting your grandsons."

* * *

Emma ran into the room, ready to meet her little brothers. She smiled wide as she saw her mom and dad each holding a blue-blanketed bundle in their arms. Turning around, she smiled at her Uncle Mac. "They're here!"

She crossed the room in two seconds flat and was by her mom's bedside. "Are you okay mommy?"

Robin smiled at her little girl. "Yes baby. Are you ready to meet your brothers?" Emma nodded excitedly. Robin looked around the room at the assembled family members. "Everyone, I would like to introduce Liam Malcolm and Jackson Matthew Scorpio-Drake."

Matt and Mac both got tears in their eyes as they heard the names. Matt began to protest. "I appreciate it but shouldn't you use dad or…"

Patrick interrupted his brother. "Matt, you literally saved Robin's life. If you hadn't stopped Lisa we wouldn't be here today." He set Jackson in his brother's arms. "Now shut up and hold your nephew."

"And Uncle Mac, you have been there for Patrick and me through everything. No matter what, you have been there and we want to honor you. I just hope that our other parents understand our decision." Robin didn't regret the decision to honor her uncle and brother-in-law but she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Anna was the first to respond. "Why wouldn't we understand?" She leaned over and kissed Liam on the forehead. "Besides, he looks like Mac."

"I think they look like Patrick." Robin smiled down at Liam. The boys were identical twins and it was already obvious that they took after the Drake side of the family. They had Patrick's eyes and the thin wisps of unruly hair on their heads were their father's shade of dark brown. Both boys were blessed with Robin's nose and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of it. "I bet in a few months we will be able to see that famous Drake dimple in their smiles."

"There are two of them so I would really like to hold one of my grandchildren." Robert walked over to the bed and gently nudged Anna out of the way. "Come on Liam, I'll walk you over to your Uncle Mac."

Robert picked the little boy out of his daughter's arms and gently walked him over to his brother. Mac was still shocked over the fact that the baby was named after him. "Robin…"

"I love you." Robin sniffled as tears came to her eyes. "I swear these are happy tears. Sorry, hormones."

Mac took Liam in his arms and shook his head. "Robin, you never have to apologize for being happy." He smiled down at the little boy in his arms. Liam was the larger of the two at 6lbs, 10 oz, out weighing his brother by a whole 4 oz. Both boys were 21 inches long and sleeping calmly in their respective uncle's arms.

"I've got to get a picture of this." Noah pulled out his phone and began giving directions. "Matt, stand next to Mac." Matt moved over but kept his eyes on Jackson. "Now look up and smile."

Noah took the picture and then smiled at Emma. "Emma, join your uncles and your brothers so I can get a picture of all three of my grandkids together." Emma skipped over to the group and stood between the two men. Before Noah could get a second picture taken, Anna and Robert had joined him and all three were taking pictures.

Patrick moved over to the bed and put his arm around his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine – I promise." Robin placed her head on his shoulder. "Please stop watching the monitors."

"But Robin…"

"Patrick, our sons are here." Robin sighed contentedly. "Now just relax and enjoy this moment."

Patrick kissed the top of her head. "For you, anything."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Patrick paced the living room, cradling one of his month-old sons in his arms and trying to get him to stop crying. "Come on Jack, if you don't stop soon, you'll wake mommy or worse…"

He was cut off by a cry coming from one of the two bassinets in the room. Patrick had insisted that Robin go take a nap while he took care of the boys and right now he felt like he was failing miserably. "Just a second Liam, Daddy is going to make you both a couple of bottles and get you fed."

"Or you could just wait a second and Uncle Matt will feed Liam while you," Matt emerged from the kitchen and handed Patrick a bottle, "feed Jack."

Patrick was shocked. "I thought you were at the hospital." Noah and Matt were taking turns helping out during the day so that Patrick could get some work done and Robin could get some rest since she was taking the night shift with the twins. Robert and Anna had left two weeks ago to try and track down Dr. Walker while Mac went to help Maxie out with a problem she was having back home.

"My patient had a fever so my surgery was cancelled." Matt picked up Liam and sat down next to Patrick and Jack on the couch. Silence came as both boys happily ate their lunch. "Dad took Olaf out for a walk and then he will get Emma from school and take her to ballet. I have the files in my briefcase on the newest grant proposal for you and Robin to review after she gets done with her nap and Lori is bringing over Chinese food later for supper." Matt had begun dating the doctor right after the boys were born and they had clicked instantly. "Everything is under control."

Patrick relaxed into the couch. "Thank you so much. I don't know what Robin and I would have done without you two."

"You would have been fine – just like you were after Emma was born." Matt took the bottle out of Liam's mouth and gently burped the boy.

"I was a mess after Emma was born."

"Only because Robin developed DIC." Matt continued feeding Liam. "And then, while Robin was fighting her postpartum depression, you took care of Emma. You stepped up and were the father she needed."

"I know but it is still nice to have you and Dad here to help, especially since this time you aren't using the boys to attract chicks." Patrick shook his head at his little brother while laughing.

Matt joined in on the laughter, remembering the first time he took Emma for a walk by himself. All the girls flocked to his beautiful niece and he had taken full advantage of it. It was right after Robin had left to get treatment for her PPD and Matt moved into their house to help his brother out. Remembering that time and how bad it got for both his brother and Robin, he took a moment and then asked Patrick the question he had been avoiding for the past few weeks. "How is she doing this time?"

Patrick smiled at his brother, touched by his concern. He took a moment to burp Jack before answering. "Robin is doing great. We already had a plan in place with our doctor before the twins birth. Robin is taking Lexapro and is attending counseling sessions. We are keeping a close eye on things and making sure that she isn't feeling overwhelmed or helpless."

Matt was surprised to hear that Robin was already on antidepressants, especially considering how hard she had fought taking them after Emma's birth. "Was she showing signs of depression before the boys were born?"

"No but sometimes they go ahead and start medication and counseling with patients who have a history of PPD or depression immediately after childbirth. Robin and I agreed that it was the best course of action and she already had her first postnatal check up with Dr. Block earlier this week. He said that her HIV is still undetectable and he was happy with the way she is healing." He set Jack back down in his arms after a hearing a healthy burp and finished feeding him his bottle. "I promise, Robin is doing great. If she feels overwhelmed or tired, she tells me and I help her out however I can and if I see anything that worries me, I tell her." Patrick was proud of how great Robin was doing after the twins birth and it was evident in his voice.

"That is great." Matt was relieved to hear how proactive Patrick and Robin were being about the possibility of her developing PPD again. "It must help her some that the boys first HIV tests came back negative."

"Yes, although she won't truly relax until they have their final test at six months." Patrick looked down at Jack and noticed that the boy had fallen fast asleep. He moved the little one to his shoulder and gently patted his back, hoping to get one last burp out of him before laying him down for his afternoon nap. Happily, Jack burped, woke up briefly and went immediately back to sleep.

"I think this one is out too." Matt had finished burping Liam while Patrick spoke.

"Great – that will give me time to wash the bottles and then start reviewing the proposal before Robin wakes up." He laid Jack down in his bassinet while Matt did the same with Liam. He grabbed the baby monitor as he headed to the kitchen. "What do you say – you want to wash or dry?"

"I'll dry – don't want dishpan hands for my date tonight. Lori and I are going to see a movie after we eat supper with you guys." He quietly chuckled as he followed his big brother into the kitchen. "Speaking of dinner, what am I ordering for tonight besides pot stickers?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Matt, you didn't!" Lori's bright green eyes went wide as she listened to Robin.

"He started it." Matt gave Lori a false pout. "He swore he was better on the basketball court."

"And I was right." Patrick sat on the couch with Robin on one side of him and Emma on the other and smiled at his little brother. "Apparently my brother forgot that I played ball in college."

"I don't believe that kind of shoving is allowed in regulation play." Matt was attempting to defend himself. "Besides, he makes it sound like he was ready for the NBA, not that he was a second stringer on the team who barely saw the court."

"And where were you on the basketball team in college?" Patrick challenged his brother and got a self-satisfied grin on his face when the man remained silent. "That's what I thought."

"See what I have to put up with?" Robin laughed as she leaned into her husband. She was still sore from her c-section and trying to not laugh too much. "Wait until you see them debate who is the better surgeon for a procedure."

"Hey!" Both men glared at Robin as they responded in unison.

"Please." Robin waved her hand at the men. "The battles I have been in between you two, not to mention Noah, are legendary." Noah had been called into emergency surgery and was unable to come to dinner.

Emma stood up, careful to not drop her plate. "Mommy, may I be excused? I wanted to finish my book for reading time tonight before bed."

"Of course baby." Robin smiled warmly at her daughter. Emma took her studies very seriously, just like her mother and father, and she loved reading. Robin wouldn't be surprised at all to see her little girl become a teacher. "Say good night to everyone and take your plate into the kitchen please."

"Ok mommy." Emma made the rounds and quickly gave everyone kisses and hugs goodbye before doing what she was asked and taking her plate into the kitchen.

"She is an amazing little girl Robin – so much like you." Lori smiled warmly at her.

"I know but there is quite a bit of her father in her. She definitely has a stubborn streak – the other day she flat out refused to go to school." Robin shook her head as she told the story. "We couldn't figure out why, Emma loves school, but she sat on her bed in her pajamas refusing to even get off it or at least come down stairs to eat breakfast."

"Why? Was she sick?" Lori could see how much Emma loved school just from her limited interactions with the little girl.

"No and, bless her heart, our daughter is as honest as the day is long. She didn't play sick – she just didn't want to tell us why she refused to go to school." Patrick squeezed Robin closer. "A little of that Schezuan Beef would be nice."

Robin expertly picked up the beef and some broccoli with her chopsticks and fed it to her husband. "There – now let me finish the story. Anyway, I promised Emma that no matter what was wrong, she could tell us and we would not be upset with her. It turns out that she was reading a library book while eating breakfast the other morning and accidentally spilled her milk on it."

"Oh no." Lori loved books and could see where this was going.

"Yes, she was so upset because it was a library book and she didn't want to have to tell the librarian that she ruined it." Robin sighed. "We had her bring us the book, which was ruined unfortunately, and explained to her that accidents happen but we would replace the book and she could give it to the library."

"We got the book in the mail the next day and we had Emma write a very nice note about what happened and she took it to the librarian." Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head. "The librarian was very nice and told Emma how everyone has accidents and she was very appreciative of us replacing the book rather than just bringing it back in that condition."

"My niece is amazing." Matt had no issues believing that Emma would be upset about what happened, she was a very kind and sweet girl.

"Says the man who used her to pick up chicks." Patrick couldn't resist letting that little secret out of the bag.

"Matt!" Lori jokingly hit Matt in the stomach.

"In my defense, I was young and single." Matt smiled at Lori. "I will not be doing the same with the boys, I promise."

"You better not." Lori gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up. "Why don't I help you clean up…"

Robin quickly interrupted the doctor. "No, you bought dinner and we appreciate it greatly. Besides, don't you two have a movie to catch?"

Matt looked at his watch and stood up. "Actually, if we are going to get a decent seat we should get going." He walked over to Robin and kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow sis."

Robin scrunched up her nose at him. "Tomorrow?"

"I can't believe you forgot – we are taking the twins for their first race cars." Matt backed off as Robin glared at him. "Just kidding, I am coming over to review the scans of the last two surgeries with you. If you are good I may even bring bacon cheeseburgers with me?"

Robin instantly cheered up. "And curly fries?"

"You got it." He walked over and took Lori's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Ready – see you both later." Lori followed Matt out the door.

Robin watched them leave and then turned to Patrick. "She's good for him."

"They're good for each other." Patrick started laying back on the couch, slowly taking Robin with him. "So, Dr. Scorpio-Drake, the boys are sleeping, the girl is reading and everyone else is gone. What do you think we should do until the next feeding?"

Robin allowed her husband to maneuver her until they were lying with him on top of her, careful not to press on her belly. "We could watch tv."

"Nothing good is on tonight." Patrick kissed her neck.

"We can't do what you are thinking, at least not yet." As much as Robin wanted to make love to Patrick but she had not been cleared by the doctor yet.

"No, but there is plenty of things we can do." Patrick winked at her. "Want to make out with your husband a little bit?"

Robin giggled before kissing him. "Definitely."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You need to let this go." Robin finished getting the twins buckled into their car seats as she argued with her husband.

"I'm just saying that another couple of weeks…"

"Enough." Robin took a deep breath before continuing. "Patrick, I have been off for three months which was four weeks longer than I had originally planned." Robin had been working from home on paperwork but had not been at the hospital except for check ups and two board meetings. "The twins are registered at the daycare and expected to start there today. Besides that, we are short staffed due to Obrecht hiring away three of our doctors."

Once the chief of staff at GH had found out about the jobs Robin and Patrick had taken, she had made it her goal to undermine them from across the country. It had taken her a year but Obrecht had finally managed to lure away three newer doctors with the promise of high profile surgeries and a generous signing bonus.

Patrick shook his head. "Amazing the money she came up with all of a sudden."

"It wasn't from Nikolas." Robin had received an e-mail from her old friend after the doctors had turned in their two week notice. "He assured me that he did not give Obrecht a dime to hire new doctors. He said that the board made it clear that any signing bonuses had to come from her own pocket."

"Nikolas?" Patrick was not happy to hear that Robin was still in contact with him. "I thought we agreed…"

"We did and I did not solicit the message – he sent it to me on his own volition." Robin was saddened by the change she had seen in Nikolas over the past few years. The man who once would help out anyone without a second thought or expecting anything in return had embraced his Cassadine heritage. Because of this change Robin and Patrick had both begun to have doubts that he was in the dark about Helena's kidnapping of her or the attempt to kidnap Emma. "But I do believe him, at least about this."

"Fine but it doesn't mean that you have to head back to work today." Patrick walked up behind Robin and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. He began whispering in her ear. "I know that we have a dozen applicants for the emergency specialist position alone, not to mention the other two positions. Why don't you and the boys stay home and work on reviewing the applications while…"

"No." Robin turned around in his arms and rolled her eyes at him. "I need to set a good example – we are short-staffed and in need of qualified doctors. You're just mad because it means that we won't be able to spend as much time together."

They were both temporarily covering shifts in the ER on the weekends and had worked out a schedule that made sure that one of them was always available for the kids. Matt, Lori and Noah were also helping out and Patrick was back in the surgical rotation until a new neurological surgeon could be hired. The final position, an anesthesiologist, was also being sought but was not as critical as the ER and neurologist positions.

Patrick's shoulders lowered in defeat – he knew there was no way he was going to win this fight. "Fine but I don't want you to push yourself. If you wear yourself down you won't be any good to the hospital or us so just promise me that if you start to feel run down or overwhelmed you will let me know."

"I promise." Robin kissed him gently. "Now let's get the twins in the car so we can get to the hospital. We have surgery in two hours and it has been forever since I have seen my brilliant husband in action in the OR."

Patrick reluctantly let her go and picked up the car seats and headed towards the door. "You know, if you really want to see me in action in the OR…"

* * *

Robin watched as the patient's blood pressure suddenly dropped. "Dr. Drake…"

"I know." He was entering the fourth hour of the surgery and had seen the change in his patient's vitals. "I found the aneurysm – it just ruptured. Dr. Hunter, could you please get in here and clamp off the artery and Dr. Scorpio-Drake…"

"I'm on it." Robin had the clip Patrick needed waiting for him as he was barking out orders.

Matt jumped in and did as he was told as his brother worked on the bleeder. It only took a few minutes and the clip was in place, stopping the bleeding from the aneurysm. Patrick and Matt worked together to make sure that the bleeding was completely stopped and everyone let out a sigh of relief as the patient's vitals became stable once more. "Good job everyone – let's close him up and go out to give his family the good news." Patrick turned to Matt. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Matt stepped in closer to the patient and took over closing up the patient while Robin and Patrick watched his progress closely. Matt was still in his probationary period and every move he made was being closely scrutinized by the medical board. He had been able to perform some surgeries on his own but was still limited to what he could do so Patrick and Noah were both giving him every chance they could to prove himself.

An hour later the patient was in recovery and the three doctors removed their scrubs and left the OR. Patrick went to talk to the family while Matt and Robin went to check on their patient. Matt smiled at his sister-in-law. "Quite a first day back, huh?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Robin was reviewing the patient's chart as they walked down the hall. "Great work in there by the way – you should be off probation in no time if you keep this up."

"That would be great. I don't mind having you in there with me but Patrick and Dad…"

"I understand." Robin looked at him sympathetically. "I mean, it would be like me going on a mission with my parents."

"Speaking of – any word on the illustrious Dr. Walker?" Matt knew that Robin was no longer under guard so he hoped it was good news.

Robin shook her head. "No, but there was no reason to keep me under guard anymore. It has been almost five months and we have not heard a word from the man. Maybe he decided to retire or went to spend time with his family but there is no indication that he is a threat to me in any way or that he is even in the United States. The security staff here knows not to let him on the premises and we have the best security system around at home. Patrick isn't happy about it but he understands that we cannot live our lives under constant watch."

"Give the man a break – he lost you before and he doesn't want it to ever happen again. Let's face it sis, my brother is addicted to you." He reached over and gave her a little hug. "We all love you and we just want to make sure that you are safe and healthy."

"And I appreciate it." Robin truly did love that her brother-in-law and father-in-law were there with them in California – it had made settling into their new life much easier. "I understand that we will be working together this weekend in the ER."

"Just like old times." Matt was looking forward to spending some time working with Robin this weekend. While he was working with Robin, Noah was going to be at the house helping out with Emma and the twins.

Less than a minute later, they arrived at the recovery room. Robin smiled at Matt. "Let's go check on our patient."

Matt opened the door and stepped back, making room for Robin to enter the room first. "After you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Thank God you're early." Patrick opened up the front door holding Liam in his arms while Jack screamed from his bassinet. "I was just finishing feeding Liam when Jack woke up and…"

Noah glided over to Jack's bassinet and picked up the screaming baby. "Come on Jack, let's eat." He looked at Patrick. "Do you have a bottle ready?"

"On the coffee table." He finished burping Liam and then laid him down on the floor underneath the activity gym. Liam instantly began swatting at the hanging animals. Patrick smiled at the boy before turning to his father. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." The truth was that Noah was thrilled to be so involved in his son's life. Years ago he had almost lost Patrick when he turned to the bottle after Mattie's death instead of his son. It took time and Robin's help but Patrick finally gave him a second chance and Noah blew it once again when Matt appeared in Port Charles – running away once again. It had taken a lot of time and work but Noah had become a man both his sons could depend on. "I'm just glad to help."

Patrick sat down next to his dad. "I'm glad you are here to help. Having you here this time means the world to me."

"Patrick," Noah began burping Jack as he turned to his oldest son, "I want you to know that I am so sorry I missed all of this with Emma. I should have never…"

"It's water under the bridge dad." He had moved past being upset about what happened years ago. "You left but you were there for me when I thought Robin had died and you helped Matt get his license back. We have all made mistakes but I think we have learned from them and moved on."

"Thank you Patrick." Noah finished feeding and burping Jack and then set him down next to his brother under the activity gym. "You've got two handsome boys there."

"I know." Patrick sat down on the floor next to the boys. "You know, I see myself in them but I also see Robin. They definitely have her eyes and her freckles and I think a little bit of her attitude."

Noah laughed. "Because you definitely couldn't have passed any attitude on to them."

"Hey." Patrick attempted to act offended but neither man was buying it.

"Please Patrick – you were the apple of your mother's eye and she spoiled you rotten. Combine that with the Drake ego and attitude could have been your middle name."

Patrick put up his hands in defeat. "Fine – if they were more like Robin they would be content to just sit there and enjoy the silence instead of demanding their mother's attention. Do you know that there are times when Jack refuses to calm down until Robin holds him? It doesn't matter what I do – it isn't good enough."

"That is all you buddy – I had the same problem with you as a baby." Noah joined his son and grandsons on the floor. "And Liam?"

Patrick reached over and tickled the little boy's feet. "Liam is happy to sit in his bouncer or in the activity gym and watch everything that is going on – if he cries, it is for a very specific reason."

"Now that is Robin." Noah looked around the living room. "Where is Emma? Hiding out from the crying babies in her room?"

"No, she got invited to a slumber party and we thought it was be a good idea for her to get a break from the babies. She will be home in the morning." Patrick picked up the remote for the TV. "Game is starting in 10 minutes – care to make it interesting?"

"Depends who's playing – no way I'm getting stuck with the Maple Leafs again." Noah leaned back against the couch and got ready to watch hockey with his son and grandsons.

* * *

"I swear to God if I see one more sprained ankle…" Matt walked up to the nurse's hub and shook his head. "Is it really that hard to walk?"

Robin smiled at her brother-in-law. "I think a majority of those are from roller skates and skate boards."

"Whatever happened to walking to places or just riding in a car?" He handed his chart to the charge nurse. "Please have orthopedics bring her down a pair of crutches and then she can be released."

Robin waited until the nurse left before speaking. "You missed this, didn't you?"

Matt sighed. "Of course I did – I love being a doctor. I remember spending years thinking that this part of my life was over, that one decision had taken away one of the most important parts of my life."

She cringed at his words. "Matt, I am so sorry that…"

"Stop – I wasn't blaming you or Patrick for what I did." Matt reached over and patted her hand. "I have no regrets about saving you from Lisa – I just wish that I had done it in a way that didn't cause her death."

"But still…" Robin would always feel guilty for Matt's time in prison.

"You and Patrick did nothing wrong that night. I made an impulsive decision and while I regret the outcome, I do not regret protecting you."

She nodded her head in understanding. Her decision to have unprotected sex with her boyfriend, a man she truly loved, had led to her becoming HIV-positive. While Robin would never regret making love to Stone, she did regret not taking the proper precautions to prevent her becoming infected. She decided to change the subject. "What is Lori doing tonight?"

"Filling in on the tenth floor." Matt got a small smile on his face as he thought about his girlfriend. "We are going to meet up for a late supper on our break if you want to join us."

"No thank you – watching you two make googly eyes at each other is not my idea of a fun night." She laughed easily at the thought. "But I finally get why you didn't like to eat with me and Patrick by yourself."

"About time." He was about to say something else when they heard a commotion coming from the lobby. "What the hell was that?"

Robin moved out from behind the desk and followed Matt as he headed down the hall. "I don't know."

They ran down the hall towards the lobby. Robin pulled out her phone and made a call. "This is Dr. Scorpio-Drake and…"

Robin had just crossed the threshold and entered the lobby when her phone was yanked from her hand. Looking around the lobby she saw six men in ski masks standing there, including one right by the door they had ran through. All six men were holding pistols and she heard one of the men shout. "Everyone over in the corner now!"

Matt grabbed Robin and pulled her into the corner with everyone from the lobby, hoping that the men had not noticed that they were doctors. He grabbed Robin's badge and his, quickly threw them on the ground and then kicked them behind a plant – the last thing these men needed to know was that Robin was the chief of staff. "Robin, are you okay?"

Robin nodded her head as she remembered a similar scene years ago. "It's the Metro Court all over again."

Patrick had told Matt about what had happened and he quickly reassured his sister-in-law. "It's going to be alright Robin – I promise." He pulled Robin by the arms and pushed her behind him. "Stay out of sight."

One of the men stepped towards the assembled hostages and smiled. "I am looking for someone and you will help me find them."

He slowly walked back and forth in front of the group, studying them closely before telling them who he wanted. "Now, where can I find Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I can't believe he missed that!" Patrick flung himself back on the couch as he began pouting.

Noah shook his head at his oldest son. "Keep it down – the boys are sleeping. Besides, I told you that the Oilers were on fire tonight."

"But the goalie was off the net – it was a clear shot." He took a long drink off his bottle of water and then angrily dug his hand into the popcorn bowl. "Stupid Ducks!"

Noah turned his attention back to the game as he drank his coffee. The boys had been down for about an hour and both men were hoping they would sleep for at least a few hours more before waking up for the last bottle of the night. "How do you think they are doing at the hospital?"

"Probably keeping busy with sprained ankles and the stomach flu." Patrick looked at his watch. "They only have another couple of hours on their shifts…" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "It's the hospital? This is Dr. Drake."

Noah watched as his son's look of confusion turned into one of fear. "Patrick?"

Patrick jumped off the couch and headed to the door. "I will be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at his dad. "I need you to stay here with the twins."

"Patrick?" Noah was scared. "Patrick!"

"Gunmen have taken over the lobby of the ER." He ran his hands through his hair and he tried to calm himself down enough to drive over to the hospital. "They have Matt and Robin."

Noah's heart stopped. "Matt and Robin?" Patrick nodded. "Go! I'll stay here just go and get them out of there."

Patrick didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his car keys and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Matt kept Robin behind him, effectively shielding her from the gunmen. The leader spoke again. "One more time – where can I find Dr. Scorpio-Drake?"

"I think I saw her heading up to her office a few minutes ago." Sara, a nurse from OB who had come down to transport a woman in labor up to her floor, was speaking. Fortunately the patient in question was already in a room in the ER and had not been in the lobby when the gunmen took over.

"Really?" The gunman pointed the gun at the pretty young woman's head. "Are you willing to stake your life on that claim?"

Robin had heard enough. "Stop!" She pushed past Matt and walked towards the gunman.

He turned the gun towards her. "Who are you?"

Robin stared the man straight in the eyes. "Robin Scorpio-Drake."

He smiled at her and then grabbed her by the arm, roughly pulling her towards him. He studied her and took a moment to run the gun barrel down her cheek and enjoying the slight shiver she gave in response. "Why were you hiding from me?"

"I really didn't get a chance to announce myself." Robin stood her ground. As the daughter of international spies and former girlfriend of a mob enforcer she had been around guns her entire life and while she hated them they didn't scare her. "Please quit threatening my staff and tell me why you are looking for me."

"In good time." He turned Robin around and secured her in his arms. He pointed the gun at Matt. "First I want to talk to the gentleman who was hiding you from us."

Matt took a step forward keeping his focus on Robin. His sister-in-law was putting on a good show but he could see the fear in her eyes. He nodded reassuringly at her. "I won't apologize for trying to protect her."

"Name please." He nodded at his fellow gunmen who stepped closer to the doctor.

"Dr. Matt Hunter."

"Hunter?" He smiled at leaned over to speak into Robin's ear. "This wouldn't be your infamous brother-in-law? The one who killed a woman to save your life?"

"It was an accident." Robin was quick to defend Matt. "He would never purposely hurt another human being."

"I don't know – the look he is shooting at me right now tells a different story." He nodded at his men. "Let's not give him a chance."

"No!" Robin tried to yell out a warning but, before she could stop it, one of the gunmen hit Matt in the head and her brother-in-law crumpled to the floor unconscious. "Matt!"

Sara knelt down next to Matt and began to examine him. She pulled out a penlight and quickly checked his pupils. "Equal and reactive."

Robin relaxed for a moment. "Thank God." She attempted to pull away from her captor but he pushed the gun into her side. "I have to help him."

"He is in a hospital – he will be fine." His phone rang. "Do me a favor and answer that Robin."

Robin pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to him, shivering the entire time. She shoved it into his free hand and attempted to move away from him while he answered it. The gun went even further into her ribs so she stopped moving.

"Yes we have her. Be there in just a few minutes." He dropped the phone on the ground and stomped on it, shattering it in a dozen pieces. "Let's go." Robin began to fight the man but he shoved her into one of his companion's arms and turned his gun towards Matt. "Please don't make me shoot him."

Robin instantly stopped moving, resigned to her fate. "Fine, just don't hurt anyone."

He smiled at her. "Good." The air was cut with the sound of a helicopter approaching. "There's our ride. Gentleman, help the good doctor get ready for her flight."

"What do you mean…" Robin was cut off by a needle going into her arm. Less than a minute later she collapsed and the man holding her threw her over his shoulder.

"It has been so much fun but I am afraid we have to go." He kept his gun trained on the various hostages as he followed his men out of the lobby and towards the elevator. "To the roof men."

* * *

"Sir, I can't let you in there." The officer was trying to hold Patrick back from the doors to the ER.

"I am Dr. Patrick Drake and I am chief of staff at this hospital. I need to get in there and see if my people are okay." He was trying not to seem too desperate to get in and see his wife and brother but he was failing miserably. "Please?"

"Sir, I understand but we cannot risk you running in there and getting hurt." The policeman was well aware of who Patrick was and that his wife and brother were among the hostages. "Please let us do our jobs."

Patrick began pacing behind the police line as memories of the Metro Court hostage situation flashed through his mind. At the time Robin and him were still new in their relationship and he hadn't even known Matt existed. Now she was his wife and the mother of his children and Matt was one of the most important people in his life. Somehow, someway they had to be okay.

"Dr. Drake?" The chief called him over to his squad car. "Did you divert all traffic from the hospital?"

"Dispatch knows to divert all traffic in any hostage situation – why?"

"Because," the man's voice was cut off by the sound of a helicopter passing over the hospital and descending onto the roof helipad, "if you have diverted all traffic – who is that?"


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I know people get frustrated with the whole Robin being kidnapped thing but it is a part of the character and her entire history on GH. Heck, the character first appeared on the show after being kidnapped from her summer camp.

If you don't want to continue reading this story due to this latest plot twist, I completely understand and respect your decision just as I hope you respect and understand my decision to write this story the way I am. I am going to have a few more out there elements in this story and if you choose not to go along for the ride I hope that you find something else to read that is more to your liking. The important thing is to find something you like that engages you and you want to keep reading.

Chapter 15

The group in the parking lot watched as the helicopter took off from the roof. The chief picked up his ringing phone as he watched it fly off into the night. "Okay – we have the all clear." The man turned to Patrick. "Dr. Drake, security has verified that the gunmen have left the lobby."

Patrick started towards to the door but the chief stopped him. "Dr. Drake, security said that they took a hostage with them when they left." The man sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you that the hostage they took was your wife."

"What!" Patrick shook the man off and ran into the ER, following the police and paramedics into the building. "Matt!"

"Over here." Sara waved her boss over to her side.

"Matt." Patrick began examining his brother. "What happened?"

Sara began crying, the events of the past hour finally catching up with her. "He was trying to protect Dr. Scorpio-Drake. He tried to hide her and I told them that she was in her office but they didn't believe me. They pointed a gun at me and…"

"And Robin immediately stepped forward." Robin would never allow anyone to be hurt to protect herself.

Sara nodded. "Then they hit Dr. Hunter in head with one of their guns and told her they would shoot him if she didn't go with them."

"Robin?" Matt began to wake up, slowly opening his eyes. "Patrick?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Patrick continued to examine his brother, grateful that he was awake. "Can you remember what happened?"

Matt spoke slowly, trying to regain his bearings. "Gunmen, I tried to hide her but…"

"It's okay." Patrick watched as a gurney was brought over. He turned to the ER doctor. "I want a CT and a full workup."

Matt began protesting. "I'm fine." He tried to sit up but the dizziness overwhelmed him. He laid back down. "Where's Robin? Is she okay?"

"Matt, just go get checked out." Patrick helped his brother up and onto the cot. "I'm going to take care of few things and will be back to see you…"

Matt grabbed his brother's arm. "Patrick, where's Robin?"

Tears came to Patrick's eyes. "Matt…"

"They took her, didn't they?" Matt laid his head back on the pillow. "I tried…"

"I know you did and we will bring her home." Patrick tried to reassure his little brother. "Now go get checked out and I will call dad to let him know you are okay."

Before he could say anything else, Matt was whisked away for his tests. Patrick turned to Sara. "Are you doing okay?"

"I tried to protect her." Sara wiped away her tears. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake has always been so great to all of us and…"

"I know Robin will thank you for trying to help her when she comes home." Patrick waved over another ER nurse. "Now go get checked out and I'm sure that the police will want to talk to you."

Patrick sat down in a chair as the tears he had been holding back finally came out. After a minute, he pulled out his phone and made a call. "I need you here as soon as possible. Robin's been kidnapped."

Mac was boarding a plane. "Noah called me as soon as he heard about the hostage situation. I've called Robert and he and Anna are on their way. Is your brother okay?"

"He has a concussion but he will be fine." Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "I need to call my dad and let him know what is going on – I will see you soon."

Mac hung up the phone and looked at his flying companion. "Thank you again for the use of the jet."

Jason just nodded his head. "Robin saved my life – it's time I return the favor. Let's bring her home."

* * *

"How is she doing?" The man watched the still sleeping Robin as his companion reviewed her vitals.

"Perfect – we will wake her up in the morning and get started on the protocol."

"And her HIV meds?" They needed her to be able to work.

"Being administered through her IV and we have a three month supply of her pills here."

"And the other part?"

"Done." He set the chart down in his lap and rolled his wheelchair over to Robin's bed. "Soon Robin and I will be working together side by side."

Seth walked over and stood behind his nephew, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "Yes you will."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Henri sat by Robin's bedside and waited for her to wake up. "Come on Robin, you need to wake up so we can finish our work."

Moments later, almost like she had heard him, Robin let out a soft moan. "Patrick…"

Henri winced but he understood why she would call out for her husband. That would change in time, he was certain of it. "Robin, open your eyes."

She shook her head, convinced that she must be dreaming, there was no way she was with him. She spoke cautiously. "Henri?"

"You remember me!" There was absolute joy in his voice. "I had told my uncle you would."

Robin began struggling to get up but she couldn't seem to get her legs to respond. She pulled herself up on her arms and tried to move them again, panic beginning to set in when they didn't move. Tears came as a pain shot through her back and she reached behind her hospital gown and found a bandage over her lower back. "What did you do to me?"

He backed up his wheelchair until Robin could see it. "It is a strange feeling, isn't it? Waking up and realizing that half of your body is no longer under your control." He expertly wheeled himself back over to her bed. "I understand – it's how I felt all those years ago after you stole everything from me."

Robin didn't even try to stop her tears as she repeated her question. "What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry – it's only temporary. I always was an excellent surgeon and, as soon as we are done with our project, I will reverse it." He smiled at her.

She turned her head to glare at him. "Why?"

"Robin, you are a strong woman who is an expert in martial arts thanks to your parents – I heard that your roundhouse kick is quite dangerous." He picked up her chart from the side of the bed. "Something about being arrested for knocking a guy off a barstool?"

"What do you want from me Henri?" Robin was pulling herself up to a sitting position, adjusting to using solely her arms to do it.

He smiled at her. "So many things Robin but let's start with that amazing mind of yours and go from there." He pulled a file folder out from a bag on his chair. He handed the folder to her. "Robin, you help me walk again and I will do the same for you."

Robin snatched the folder from his hand and glared at the inside. It only took a moment for her to recognize what she was seeing. "This is…"

"My work, yes." Seth walked into the room and smiled at Robin. "Welcome Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"Where are we?" Robin looked around the room, trying to get just a hint as to where they were.

"Someplace you know very well." Seth walked up and stood behind his nephew. "And we are working with an old friend of yours."

"Who?" Robin knew Helena was dead and Jerry was still in Steinmauer. A figure appeared in the doorway and Robin shook her head in disbelief. "No."

"Yes little Robin." The man walked into the room and stood at the end of her bed glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes and then glared at the man. Of course Seth would partner with this madman. "Faison."

* * *

"Okay – Jerry is still locked away in Steinmauer prison." Anna reviewed their list of suspects as the rescue team sat around the kitchen table. It had been less than 24 hours since Robin's kidnapping and they were calling in every favor they had to track her down. "Helena is dead…"

"And Nikolas?" Patrick interrupted. "I mean he had a hand in hiding Jason's identity."

"Nikolas has already given us full access to all Cassadine holdings as well as Cassadine Island and Wyndamere. He also said that if we needed anything to call him and he would get it for us." There was no love lost between Jason and Nikolas but both men cared about Robin and wanted her to have a normal life with her husband and children.

"Do you believe him?" Robert didn't trust Robin's old friend – he was a Cassadine.

"I do – he is still blaming himself for what Helena did to Robin." Jason sighed. "I think we need to concentrate on this Dr. Walker. Last night Sonny put out the word that he was looking for something that would help incapacitate his enemies while still allowing him to extract information from them."

"Anyone bite yet?" Patrick was praying for a break. It had only been one night but that had been one night too long in Patrick's eyes.

"There was one contact but I didn't know the name." Jason pulled out his phone and read the text message. "Does anyone recognize Herr Krieg?"

The color drained from Anna's face. "Oh my God."

"Who's Herr Krieg?" Patrick asked the question but the look on Anna's face said it all. "No - not him."

"Him?" Jason was confused about Anna's reaction. "Who is this guy?"

"This guy is the reason everyone thought you and Robin were dead for years." Patrick leaned forward and stared Jason straight in the eyes. "Herr Krieg is Cesar Faison."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin was sitting up in her bed reviewing the notes Seth had left her. She instantly saw the biggest problem with his protocol – he was looking for the quickest way of fixing the problem instead of the safest. In his haste to cure his nephew he was risking killing the man.

"How are you doing little Robin?" Faison walked into the room with a guard who had a tray and her morning protocol. "Time for breakfast."

She pointed to the nightstand by her bed. "Set it there."

Faison indicated to the guard to set the tray down. "Please excuse us." He sat down on the bed. "I want to ask you how your mother is doing."

"I thought you were done with her, that the spell she had over you was broken." Robin kept her focus on the computer. "Isn't that what you told her?"

"Yes, yes I did." His interest in Anna had waned but it had slowly started to rekindle when he heard about her rescue of Robin from Jerry Jacks. "I find it quite interesting that you forgave her and that husband of yours for ignoring the fact that you were in trouble. I practically spoon fed them the information that you were in danger but they were too wrapped up in themselves to even notice."

Robin didn't take the bait. "They believed me over you – not really that shocking."

"But your husband seemed quite taken with little Samantha. I hear they were even engaged to be married before you came home." Faison watched Robin closely to see her reaction and was impressed that she continued working. She was very much her mother's daughter.

"Not that it is any of your business but Patrick and I are fine." Robin and Patrick had worked hard to get past everything that had happened in the past five years and she wasn't about to let Faison change that.

"So I heard – twin boys, right?" This got Robin's attention. "You must be missing them and little Emma. Maybe we could arrange…"

"You stay away from my children!" Robin attempted to lunge at him but her upper body wasn't quite strong enough to carry the motion through and her lower body just stayed put.

Cesar laughed. "What are you going to do? Chase after me? Why do you think you don't have a wheelchair in this room yet? We know you would try and escape, even without the use of your legs. You would risk permanent paralysis to get back home, wouldn't you?"

"I can live without my legs." Her paralysis was the least of Robin's concern. Henri was an arrogant bastard but he had been an excellent surgeon and, besides that, she was certain that she knew what he had done. Her spinal nerves had been compressed, cutting off their ability to send and receive signals from the brain. She also knew that her husband was a better surgeon than Henri could ever dream of being and would have no problem fixing what the man had done. "I have no doubts that my family will find me once again – especially given where you brought me. I have to ask – why here?"

"I would think that it is the last place they would look for you." Faison loved the fire in her eyes as she spoke about her family. "After all, this place is supposed to be destroyed."

"That isn't going to stop them – they will figure out where I am and they will rescue me." Robin turned her attention back to her computer. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Certainly." He stood up and walked to the door. "I have decided that we will eat all our meals together so you can tell me what your mother has been up to and I can update you on your children."

"I told you…"

"Yes, yes, and I will stay away from them - for now. Whether I stay away from them is up to you – make progress in your work and they are safe." Cesar glared at her. "Stall progress or try to fool us with false promises and they will be brought here to ensure your compliance. Do you understand me?"

Robin answered him through gritted teeth. "Yes."

"Good." Cesar walked out the door but couldn't resist one last comment. "I'll see you for lunch and then we can catch up."

Robin watched the man as he walked out the door and finally allowed herself to relax a little bit. Cesar's obsession with her mother seemed to be back in full force and that made him more dangerous than ever.

That also gave him a weakness. Cesar had faked her death before to fake her rescue, an attempt to try and impress her mother. She had no doubts he would use her current incarceration to try and be the hero once again.

Robin took a moment and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and focused on her legs trying to get them to move just a tiny bit but nothing was happening. The spinal compression Henri had done was good but it might slip and she had to be ready if it did. She ate her breakfast, took her protocol and then did some physical therapy on her legs. She wanted to prevent any muscle atrophy and, while it had only been one day, she wasn't taking any chances.

Robin finished her PT and then went back to her computer. She had no doubts that Faison meant what he had said about kidnapping the children. She needed to do what they said to keep her children safe.

She opened up the folder marked trials and settled back on the bed. She wouldn't be allowed access to the lab for a few days but she didn't want to waste a moment. The sooner she solved their problem, the sooner she was on her way home to her family.

* * *

"Thanks Matt, I appreciate your doing this." Patrick hung up the phone and sat down on the couch next to Mac. Matt, Lori and Noah had taken the kids to a safe house and Matt had just confirmed that they were all settled in. He hated being separated from his kids but he needed to focus on rescuing Robin and knowing the kids were safe would help him do that. "They are all settled in and Matt assured me that the guards were in place."

Robert nodded his head. "I told you that I would protect my grandchildren. Now, why do we think Faison is involved? I thought he said he was done with you."

"With Faison, who knows?" Anna was pacing the room. "Maybe he is or maybe…"

"Maybe he traded one obsession for another, like Stavros with Laura and Lulu." Patrick was well aware of the Cassadine family's twisted history with the Spencers.

"I don't know." Anna shook her head and then glared at her ex-husband. "Damn it Robert, why didn't you let me kill him when we had a chance?"

"Because it would have cost you a part of your soul and he didn't deserve to have that." Robert didn't regret not killing Faison, he regretted not being able to protect his little girl from the madman.

"He is torturing our daughter once again and…"

"And none of this is helping Robin." Mac knew that they were both lashing out due to their fear but it needed to stop. "It doesn't matter why he is helping this doctor, he is and that is a lead we did not have before. Let's use it to our advantage. Where might Faison have Robin?"

"He would want to take her someplace she could work and not be discovered." Patrick was trying to think clearly, ignoring the fear he was feeling about what this latest piece of information meant for his wife. "They would need a lab and a staff. Is Obrecht still in charge at GH?"

"Yes," Jason spoke up, "last time I was there she was crowing about stealing some doctors from you two."

"We already have a team on her but I will also put out an APB on their daughter Britt." Robert was already pulling out his phone to make the call. "She is Obrecht's weak spot – we may not be able to convince her to turn on Faison without using their daughter to do it."

"Let's just hope she loves her daughter half as much as we love ours." Anna wasn't completely convinced that was the case but at least it was a start. "Meanwhile, I am going to put out the word that I am looking for my daughter and will do anything to bring her home."

"What are you thinking Anna?" Mac watched his ex-sister-in-law closely as she finally stopped pacing.

"A trade – Robin deserves to be with her husband and children." She took a deep breath and came to a decision. "I brought Faison into her life and I will be the one to take him out of it."


End file.
